The worst day ever
by Brentinator
Summary: The one day Chase goes to school himself, everything goes wrong. Rated K plus to be safe. Sorry about slow updates on...everything.
Chase's POV.

You know who I hate? Trent. You know what I hate more? My dumb bionic hearing glitches. You know what is even worse? Thunderstorms. But the worst of all is having to deal with all three when your other siblings have a cold you got rid of a week ago and you are the only one at school. Let's just say Mr. Davenport wasn't happy when my biology teacher called him and said that I had a black eye, a busted lip, probably a broken nose, a tear stained face, a slight limp and was tensing up at the slightest noises when I came into class. Curse you Ms. Tomlinson. Actually, I liked her a lot. A recent college graduate with the prettiest auburn hair bouncing off her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes that almost looked like ice and who was always concerned about all the students wellbeing, and it was nice for someone to ask me if I was alright, but explaining everything to Mr. Davenport when he drove me home, not so nice. You probably have no idea what I am talking about, so I will tell you.

Yesterday morning...

I came upstairs expecting to see Adam, Bree and Leo, but when I got up there, I saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha at the table, quietly drinking coffee. Then Mr. Davenport saw me.

"Good morning Chase." He greeted.

"Where are Adam, Bree and Leo?" I asked as I grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket.

"They all have that cold that you had a week ago." Mr. Davenport explained.

I suddenly felt sorry for my siblings. I don't know what was worse. The cold or the babying I got from Tasha and Bree. At least Bree was sick this time so it wouldn't be as bad.

"So I'm going to school by myself?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll drive you." Mr. Davenport said as he picked up his keys.

"You don't ever drive us to school." I realized as I grabbed my rain coat which Tasha had recently bought Adam, Bree and I them.

"Two things. One, I have to go work at the Davenport industries building and two, it's raining terribly and not only will that make you sick, but the rainwater may mess up your chip. Let's go." Mr. Davenport explained as we walked outside and into Mr. Davenport's new truck.

After the short drive to the school, I got out and went into the school, then stuffed my raincoat into my locker. I grabbed my history book and I turned around to be face to face with Trent. Where was Adam when you need him? Oh yeah. Home sick.

"What do you want Trent?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I need you to do my biology homework so Ms. Tomlinson doesn't get mad at me." Trent explained as he shoved the homework into my arms.

I tried to protest, but then he grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me closer to him.

"Understand me?!"

"Y-yes." I said, slightly scared.

"Good." Trent said as he slightly shoved me when he let go of my shirt.

Great, now I had to do this for him. Thank goodness I know his schedule, his biology is right after my advanced calculus class, witch still isn't advanced enough for me. I can do my calculus work and work on his biology homework during it. Maybe I won't get punched today since Adam is sick and Trent wants me to do his homework and that's it. I then heard the bell ring and I ran to my history class.

Right before lunch.

I had been working on Trent's homework through the whole day when I finished my work which, I don't mean to brag, but I can get it done a good 20 minutes before the rest of the class. I went into the cafeteria to grab my lunch when I suddenly heard a kinda quiet crash of thunder.

'No, no, no, no. I can't deal with thunder. Not at the house in my supposedly soundproof capsule and definitely not at school with the entire student body watching.' I thought to myself as my instincts made me run into the boys bathroom.

I locked the stall and curled up in a ball. The thunder was getting worse and so were my ears. I suddenly heard a majorly loud crash and I blacked out.

-Time skip-

When I woke up, I felt myself laying down on something sorta soft. I fully adjusted and saw that I was in the nurse's office. I noticed I could hear every single little noise in the entire school. Stupid thunderstorm made my hearing glitch out. The nurse noticed I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in concern.

"Ok. What happened?" I asked.

"The janitor found you passed out in the boys bathroom. Are you sure you are ok?" She asked.

"I'm ok. Must be from my lack of sleep last night." I lied, but the nurse seemed to believe me.

"That happens a lot. I suggest getting more sleep for a few days. But you can go to sixth period now." The nurse explained as I got off the bed and went out of the room. Then I remembered that I had Trent's halfway finished homework in my backpack and his biology class was a hour ago...I'm dead. I ran to my locked to avoid Trent and grab my biology book, but Trent was waiting for me at my locker. I approached him and that was my mistake.

"Trent, I can explain." I said.

"Too late for that nerd! Ms. Tomlinson failed me because I didn't have the homework and now because of you, I have to sit out of the big football game tonight. Time for revenge." Trent said as he popped his knuckles.

He then hit me in the eye and I fell to the ground. Then he punched me in the nose twice and then the lip. I felt blood running down my face because of my nose and lip. Then he punched me in the stomach several times, then left. I started crying for a few minutes, but then I stood up, grabbed my biology book out of my locker and walked/slightly limped to biology class. When I got there, I was 10 minutes late. Nothing else could make this day worse. I opened the door and my appearance must've made the students start laughing, I tensed up because if my still sensitive ears. I then heard Ms. Tomlinson, sitting at her desk. She noticed I came in, but she hadn't noticed what happened.

"Mr. Davenport, you are late. I have half a mind to give you detention..." Ms. Tomlinson started, then she looked up, saw my face and gasped.

"Are you alright Mr. Davenport?" She asked as she came over to me.

"I'm...I'm ok. Thanks for asking." I said as I started walking to my desk, and that's when she saw the limp.

"Mr. Davenport, I suggest you stay right here. I'm calling your father." Ms. Tomlinson said.

I groaned, because I really wanted to stay at school, but I reluctantly agreed and gave her Mr. Davenport's work number.

"Thank you, now please go sit in the hall." Ms. Tomlinson explained.

I nodded and went to go sit in the hall. After a few minutes, I saw Mr. Davenport come over to me.

"Wow, you look worse then your teacher said. Let's go." Mr. Davenport said.

Then we walked out of the school, making a quick stop to grab my backpack and raincoat, then we got in the car. As soon as we were driving home, Mr. Davenport demanded to know what happened.

"First I was getting my history book when Trent demanded I do his homework. Then at lunch it started thunderstorming, so I went into the bathroom so I didn't expose myself and it got so bad I passed out. Then I tried to get to biology when Trent got mad because I had passed out before I could finish or give him his homework and he beat me up. Then I was late to class and well, you know the rest." I explained as I sunk into my seat.

"Do you think you have any broken bones?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Good. When we get home, I want you to get cleaned up. I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, but you look terrible." Mr. Davenport explained as we pulled into the garage.

"I understand." I said as got out of the car and started walking, but I was hardly in the house when I fell on my face.

"Oww."

"Oh. Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked as he gently helped me off the floor.

"I'm ok. I just really want this day to end." I explained as Mr. Davenport helped me into my capsule so I could change my clothes, witch were covered in dry blood.

Once I changed, I went upstairs and into the bathroom to clean my face off. Afterwards, I was feeling better. I went into the living room and saw Tasha.

"Honey, what are you doing home from school early? You aren't sick either, are you?" Tasha asked as she put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine Tasha. I just had some problems at school. I'm ok." I smiled.

Tasha sighed and ruffled my hair. Then I heard someone coughing loudly from upstairs.

"Was that...Leo?" I asked.

Tasha sighed and nodded, then went upstairs to check on him. I noticed that since everyone was sick, no one had the remote...finally! I can watch that documentary on tiger sharks. I turned it on and drifted off to sleep, glad that I wasn't at school anymore.

The end.

 **And to think I was just sitting in my room during a thunderstorm when I got THIS.**

 **I haven't been in a great mood. I'm very worried about my mom because she has been having problems. But I don't know much because everyone ignores the 13 year old.**

 **Anyway, sorry about slow updates, but this I hope helps.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
